


Godfather

by Naaklasolus



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bart misses home, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Bart shares some spoilers about the future.





	Godfather

Bart couldn’t help at stare at the sleeping baby in his grandfather’s arms, to think this cute little kid was going to grow up to be one of the scariest badasses known to the Reach.

“C-Can I hold Marty?” Bart asked, which caused the room to fall silent for a moment while the adults exchanged looks.

“Sure.” Carol says kindly as she gave Grandpa a nod, who then let Bart swipe Marty from him, which caused the kid to stir a bit and look up at Bart with a mix of curiosity and bleariness.

“Hey, buddy.” Bart greeted gently as he sat on the edge chair across from Barry and smiled at his godfather. “You don’t know me yet, but I certainly know you.”.

The kid cooed as cuddled up against Bart, which caused the teen to smile. Auntie Lian wasn’t kidding when she said Marty had always been affectionate.

“Yeah, you’ll help Mom raise me and my brothers after Dad dies,” Bart told Marty sadly as he gently rocked the baby in his arms. “It’s kinda funny too since you claim to have no interest in being a dad yet you let my brothers and I call you ‘Pops’ and you’re kinda like the resident expert on speedsters and alien stuff..”.

“You have brothers?” Grandpa asked in a bit of surprise which caused Bart to nod.

“My twin brother, Thad, and our big half-brother, Owen.” Bart answered as he glanced up from Marty. “I haven’t seen Thad since we were six, but Uncle Marty and Owen have been looking for him when they can. They’re both pretty important members in the Resistance so they’re busy trying to make sure we all survive.”.

“What happened to Hal?” Carol asked in concern which caused Bart to look at her and look back down at his godfather.

“Spoilers,” Bart answered sadly, recalling the horror story all too well. He still was still surprised Uncle Marty hadn’t been chosen by the Red or Sinestro Corps. “But Marty’s totally crash! He was my dad’s best friend and he kinda punched our Batman in the face when Bats assigned me this mission.”.

“I assume that Batman is Bruce’s son?” Grandma inquired with a teasing smile which earned a nod in response. and the older woman sighed. “Why am I not surprised?”.

Bart laughed slightly, recalling that Carol’s future-self had once cracked a joke about that. “Bats is a bit of a jerk who loves to egg Marty on.” Bart answered as he recalled one incident. “Then Olivia or Lian usually break it up.”.

“How does Marty turn out?” Grandpa asked before Carol could.

“Marty is hope to a lot of people.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
